G.I. Joe Chain of Command and Rank Organization
G.I. Joe Command G.I. JOE SENIOR ADVISOR (RETIRED) 10/O-10: Army – General (GEN) General G.I. Joe G.I. JOE COMMANDING OFFICER 10/O-9: Army – Lieutenant General (LTG) General Hawk 9/O-9: Navy - Vice Admiral (VADM) Admiral Ledger 9/O-9: Navy - Vice Admiral (VADM) Keel-Haul 9/O-8: Army – Major General (MG) (Retired Advisor) General Austin 9/O-7: Army – Brigadier General (BG) General Flagg III G.I. JOE EXECUTIVE OFFICER 9/CW5: Army - Chief Warrant Officer (CW5) Flint G.I. JOE FIELD COMMANDER 9/E-9: Army - Command Sergeant Major (CSM) Duke G.I. JOE COMMAND Sergeant Major 9/E-9: Army - Sergeant Major (SGM) Altitude, Beachhead, Mercer, Scarlett, Stalker 9/E-9: Marines - Sergeant Major (SgtMaj) Gung-Ho ---- G.I. JOE: AIR FORCE 8/O-6: Colonel (Col.) – Air Support/Space COs Ace (Air Support CO), Payload (Space Ops CO) 8/O-5: Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col.) LtCol Skystriker (Joe Air Support XO) 7/O-4: Major (Maj.) Ghostrider 6/O-3: Captain (Capt.) Capt. Gears, Countdown, Slipstream, Space Shot, Wisp, Wraith 5/O-2: 1st Lieutenant (1st Lt.) Bambi, Dogfight, Evac 5/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt.) Banshee, Lt Tomahawk ---- G.I. JOE: ARMY 8/O-6: Colonel (COL) Colonel Courage 7/O-5: Lieutenant Colonel (LTC) Sure Fire 7/O-4: Major (MAJ) Bullet-Proof, Major Barrage, Major Storm, Steeler 6/O-3: Captain (CPT) Capt. Grid-Iron, Claymore, Falcon, Rapid-Fire, GI Jane, Lady Jaye, Lifeline, Psyche-Out, Sci-Fi, Spitfire, Stitches, Updraft, Windmill 6/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2LT) Action Man, Budo, Digger, Grunt, Lt. Freefall, Sub-Zero, Super Trooper, Lt. Thunderwing 5/W-4: Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) Major Altitude, Wild Bill 5/W-2: Chief Warrant Officer 2 (CW2) Lift-Ticket 5/W-1: Warrant Officer 1 (W-1) Tollbooth 4/E-8: Master Sgt (MSG) Airwave, Big Brawler, Clutch, Dial-Tone, Dojo, Double Blast, Drop Zone, Roadblock, Sergeant Skydive, Snake-Eyes, Sergeant Blizzard 3/E-7: Sergeant First Class (SFC) Airborne (AKA Air Raid), Cold Front, Cross-Country, Crossfire, Dodger, Hot Seat, Long Range, Recondo, Rock'n Roll, Rumbler, Salvo, Shock Wave, Sergeant Sidetrack, Snow Job, Spirit, Static Line, T'Jbang, Zap 2/E-6: Staff Sergeant (SSG) Cover Girl, Dart, Effects, Sgt. Grand Slam, Iceberg, Low-Light, Pathfinder, Repeater, Sergeant Mirage, Side Track, Snow Storm, Starduster, Whiteout, Windchill 1/E-5: Sergeant (SGT) Agent Faces, Airtight, Alpine, Ambush, Sgt. Armadillo, Backblast, Barrel Roll, Barricade, Bazooka, Blast-Off, Blowtorch, Bullhorn, Bushido, Chameleon, Chuckles, Clean-Sweep, Dusty, Frostbite, Greenshirt 910, Hardball, Hard Drive, Hardtop, Heavy Duty, Hi-Tech, Hit & Run, Ice Cream Soldier, Ice Storm, Jinx, Kamakura, Kickstart, Kilroy, Long Arm, Med Alert, Muskrat, Mutt, Sgt. Outback, Ozone, Pathogen, Recoil, Red Dog, Red Spot, Quarrel, Short Fuse, Sgt. Sideswipe, Skidmark, Tunnel Rat, Barbecue, Dial Tone, Flash, Footloose, Ripcord, Robo-JOE, Sparks, Steamroller, Stretcher, Taurus, Temera, Tripwire, Wide Scope 0/E-4: Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist Backstop, Big Lob, Cannonball, Charbroil, Checkpoint, Cloudburst, Cross Hair, Downtown, Greenshirts, Banzai, Helix, Law, Lightfoot, Marissa, Specialist Morelli, Red Zone, Rook, Scoop, Specialist Rollbar, Specialist Sandstorm, Specialist Shaz, Specialist Trakker, Steel Brigade, Tiger Claw, Specialist Williston G.I. JOE: MARINES 6/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt) Mainframe 4/E-8: Master Sergeant (MSgt.) MSgt. Mace 3/E-7: Gunnery Sergeant (GySgt) Leatherneck, Lowdown, Sgt. Slaughter 1/E-5: Sergeant (SGT) Bombstrike, Sgt. Depth Charge G.I. JOE: NAVY/COAST GUARD 7/O-4: Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) – Naval Operations XO Cutter 6/O-3: Lieutenant (LT) Link 6/O-1: Ensign (ENS) Marissa (Joe Ally) 5/W-5: Chief Warrant Officer (CWO5) Wet Down 5/W-4: Chief Warrant Officer (CWO4) Torpedo 4/E-8: Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO) Shipwreck 3/E-7: Chief Petty Officer (CPO) Coldshot, Deep Six, Tracker 2/E-6: Petty Officer First Class (PO1) Topside, Wet-Suit 1/E-5: Petty Officer First Class (PO2) Night Fox 1/E-2: E-2/Seaman Apprentice (SA) Mara Allies Australian S.A.S. * Skymate Autobot/Joe Relations * Blaster, Cosmos, Crosscut, Hubcap, Hurricane, Marissa, Spike Brazil * Sparta MASK * Specialist Trakker Oktober Guard * General Iron Bear Vaskovia * Colonel Chikatilo * Lt. Col. Red Star * Lt. Gorky * Big Bear * Dragonsky * Sgt. Misha Zubenkov * Volga/Daina * Ruslan * Wong – Representing China. He wears a blue uniform and a tan cowboy hat. Speaks using cowboy slang and uses a lasso. His file name is Wen-Yun Wong. * Malyenkiy - Tank driver. UK ; SAS * Big Ben ; Q Force * Lt. Stone * Lt. Dolfin, Natalie Poole ;Z Force * Gaucho * SSGT Jammer OOC Note Since the lowest rank a member of a Delta unit member can be is Sergeant (E-5), all full members of G.I. Joe have been promoted to that rank on the MUX. Corporals and provisionary members are officially considered to be specialists and support, although in the loose G.I. Joe command structure few are treated with anything less than respect for their contributions and skill. KIA G.I. Joe Casualties in Benzheen *Avalanche *Blaster *Blocker *Cool Breeze *Dee Jay *Knockdown *Maverick *Sneak Peek G.I. Joe Casualties in Trucial Abysmia *Breaker *Doc *Thunder *Crankcase *Heavy Metal *Quick Kick *Crazylegs Oktober Guard * Col. Brekhov * Horrorshow * Stormavik * Schrage References * United States Army officer rank insignia @ Wikipedia * United States Army enlisted rank insignia @ Wikipedia * DOD Officer Rank Insignia See Also * G.I. Joe assignments Category:Ranks Category:Air Force Category:US Army Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:US Marines Category:US Navy